Flying Penguin
The Flying Penguin sporadically visits wranglers fishing in the San Digloo region. When it approaches, you will see the following message: "The Flying Penguin is near by..." "What do you want to do?" You are given 4 options: # Stay calm and don't move. # Take off and run. # Offer it my next few catches. (depends on the Flying Penguin's hunger) # Spray Nitrogen at it! / Flame Broil it! (This works best with a Level 45+ Pole) Outcomes Wranglers can gain or lose gold and goodness/evilness points depending on the option chosen, pole level and chance. Examples of possible outcomes for choosing each option are provided below: Choosing option 1: * Yes! The flying penguin took off! Gained 660 gold and 120 evilness/goodness from the Flying Penguin! * No! The flying penguin spotted me! It took 1,304 gold and 119 evilness/goodness from me. Choosing option 2: * Yes! I escaped from the flying penguin! Gained 1,315 gold and 238 evilness/goodness from the Flying Penguin! * No! I failed to outrun the flying penguin! It took 2,649 gold and 239 evilness/goodness from me. (You will be sent back to Glacier Bay) Choosing option 3: * Yes! The Flying Penguin isn't hungry and wanted to see what I'd say! * Yes! The Flying Penguin was just testing me and isn't hungry! * Yes! The Flying Penguin appreciated my kind gesture and decided not to take my next catch because I'm such a classy wrangler! * The flying penguin accepted the offer and is waiting for my next catches. Gained 5,288 gold and 954 evilness/goodness from the Flying Penguin! :Note: The Flying Penguin will take your next 1-3 catches (excluding crew and captain trips). You will not receive points, gold, or goodness/evilness for these catches. You will receive quest credit for the fish if otherwise applicable. The Rabid Raccoon or Polar Bear will accept catches on behalf of the Flying Penguin if you travel away. :While the Flying Penguin is awaiting your next catch, you will see messages such as: :*“Mmmmmm fish...” :*“Roger that.” :*“Ya better catch me a big fish...” :*“Where's my fish pal?” :*“Wzzzzzz... ZZrrrrroomm.... Eeeeerrrrrrmmm... Muahahaha” :*“10-4. I'll be back at the compound shortly.” :*“Is my jet pack fully charged?” :*“I wish I never got my tongue stuck on ice as a young penguin child...” :*“This is FP-31, I'll be back at the station after this next catch.” Choosing option 4 (requires Nitrogen Sprayer or Flame Thrower add-on) * Yes! The flying penguin couldn't bear the heat/nitrogen and took off! Gained 1,323 gold and 425 evilness/goodness from the Flying Penguin * No! The flying penguin took advantage of my flame throwing inexperience and attacked! It took 2,635 gold and 238 evilness/goodness from me. Flying Penguin Collectables Collectables are a "glory award" / "achievement award" that wranglers can show off. There are a set of collectibles related to the Flying Penguin, which vary in rarity. The Flying Penguin is found in Icelantica. Be ready when this predator comes in to steal your gold and points. Flight Goggles (Rare) The Flying Penguin's Flight Goggles are high quality, durable, and snazzy. Can only be won from defeating the airborne enemy. '' : This collectable may be dropped when using any of the options except running away. : Messages: :*“Ahh! I nearly took the Flying Penguin's '''Flight Goggles!'” :*“I received the Flying Penguin's Flight Goggles!” Rubber Boot (Very Rare) The Penguin boot looks remarkably similar to an actual penguin foot and can be found after battling it out with the jet packing thief. '' : You have a ~15% chance of getting it when you do the "give catches" option in San Digloo, all others will not work. : Messages: :*“I received the Flying Penguin's '''Rubber Boot!'” Curly Tongue (Extremely Rare) The Penguin Tongue is the most difficult part of the Flying Penguin to take. It can only be taken after using the Nitrogen Sprayer or Flame Thrower, which knocks out the penguin long enough to take its ice damaged tongue. : Get the Curly Tongue in San Digloo by attacking or scaring the Penguin. : Messages: :*“'I received the Flying Penguin's Curly Tongue!'” Category:San Digloo Category:Enemy